Russell
crewmember |status = Active |datestatus = 2374 |actor = Carl David Burks (uncredited) }} Russell was a Starfleet engineer who served for five years aboard the as an ensign. In 2371, he was transferred into the command division and held the rank of a lieutenant aboard the . Service history 2366 Russell shared a drink with fellow crewmembers in Ten Forward shortly before the time interruption. In the following alternate timeline created when the traveled forward in time, Russell also served on the ''Enterprise-D. He passed Tasha Yar and Richard Castillo in a corridor and joined fellow crewmembers in Ten Forward.'' ( ) In late 2366, he was working at an aft station of the bridge when Jean-Luc Picard was abducted by aliens and replaced by a doppelgänger. ( ) He assisted Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge with repairs to the shields and later the sensor array after both systems were damaged during an encounter with Tin Man. ( ) Russell was doing duty on the bridge when the ship was rendezvousing with a Zalkonian vessel and experienced the suffocating weapon of the Zalkonians. ( ) He was working in engineering when the Enterprise-D encountered a Borg cube in late 2366 and Captain Picard was assimilated by the Borg. He was part of the engineering crew who were evacuated from main engineering. ( ) 2367 In 2367, Russell was part of the engineering team with Commander Shelby which improved the Enterprise-D following the abduction of Captain Picard. ( ) Russell was doing maintenance repair work in main engineering, dressed in a technician jumpsuit, when Worf gave his parents Helena and Sergey Rozhenko a tour through main engineering. ( ) He was one of the engineers on duty in main engineering when the senior staff tried to get the controls of the ship back following Data's malfunction. ( ) He was working on the system table in engineering when Commander Riker, Data, Worf, Geordi La Forge and Ishara Yar discussed plans to infiltrate the Alliance territory on Turkana IV. ( ) A holographic duplicate of Russell, created by Barash on Alpha Onias III, passed Captain Riker and Dr. Crusher in the corridor outside of the transporter room. ( ) Russell was working in engineering when the ship was rapidly approaching a cosmic string as it was dragged along by two-dimensional lifeforms. ( ) He was on duty during the encounter of the Paxans and served in engineering when Data and Nelson performed a scan. ( ) He was also working in engineering when a spaceborne species dubbed "Junior" attached itself to the hull of the Enterprise-D. ( ) He was one of the engineers on duty in main engineering when the ship met the Cytherian probe near the Argus Array and was part of the team which couldn't start to work because Reginald Barclay was missing. ( ) He was on duty on the bridge when the Enterprise-D was in orbit of Tagus III and hosted a banquet for the members of the Federation Archaeology Council. ( ) Russell was working in main engineering when Admiral Norah Satie visited the machine room and inspected the dilithium chamber hatch. ( ) Russell was on duty when Lwaxana Troi and her valet Mr. Homn entered engineering with Mantickian patés for a small picnic. ( ) Later, he was working in engineering after Geordi La Forge returned from his trip to Risa; La Forge was very pleased with the work the engineers had done in his absence. ( ) He was one of the crewmembers who honored Worf by standing in a row in the corridor to the transporter room when Worf left the ship and Starfleet to fight in the Klingon Civil War. ( ) 2368 He was one of the crewmembers assigned to scan the debris of the Vulcan transport . ( ) Russell was working on the bridge when the Enterprise-D was in orbit of Qualor II and received a subspace message from Captain Picard aboard K'Vada's Bird-of-Prey. ( ) He was one of the engineers on duty when the Enterprise-D assisted the scientists on Penthara IV in saving their colony while being observed by Berlinghoff Rasmussen ( ) and when the Enterprise-D assisted Doctor Ja'Dar in testing the soliton wave. ( ) He was also working in main engineering when the Enterprise-D investigated the destruction of the in a black cluster. ( ) Sometime between 2366 and 2368 he was one of the engineering crewmembers who were evacuated from the main engineering due to a warp core breach. Commander Riker experienced this event during a telepathic memory invasion by the Ullian Jev and remembered the death of Ensign Keller. ( ) Russell was on duty in main engineering when the Enterprise-D approached the Lysian Central Command while their memories were wiped out by the Satarran Kieran MacDuff. ( ) Russell was scanning several containers in a cargo bay when one of the containers fell onto Lieutenant Worf and crushed his spinal cord. ( ) He was working in the shuttlebay when Geordi La Forge finished the repairs on the shuttle Magellan and Commander Riker and the J'naii Soren left the ship for a rescue mission. ( ) Russell was on duty in engineering when the ship was trapped in a temporal distortion ( ) and when Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher got their report from Data and La Forge about the possibilities of the accident caused by the Nova Squadron in 2368. ( ) He was working in engineering when the Enterprise-D went into the FGC 47 nebula and a lifeform came aboard the ship. ( ) He served in main engineering when the Enterprise-D supported a Romulan science ship ( ) and when Data scanned his own head, found as an artifact from the 19th century in San Francisco. ( ) 2369 Russell was in Ten Forward and passed Guinan, who talked to Commander Riker, when the Enterprise-D was in orbit of Devidia II. ( ) He was also in main engineering when the Enterprise-D discovered the dyson sphere and the crashed on it. He was very busy when Montgomery Scott visited the main engineering, later. ( ) He was on duty in engineering and working with Lieutenant Shipley when Solanogen-based lifeforms were conducting medical experiments on the crew of the Enterprise-D. ( ) He was also on duty when Geordi La Forge guided Amanda Rogers through the ship. ( ) Together with an ensign, he scanned the debris of the shuttle Fermi in a shuttle bay. Later he was on duty in engineering and among the crewmembers who were beamed to the surface of Ligos VII by the renegade Ferengi. ( ) Russell performed duties in engineering when a malfunction of the connection between Data and the Enterprise-D caused problems aboard the ship. ( ) Russell was working in main engineering and received orders from Geordi La Forge regarding the collision of the planets Detria II and Detria VI. Later, a holographic duplicate of him was created and part of Professor James Moriarty's illusory reality. ( ) He was also present in engineering when Data was hit by an energy source from the Gamma Quadrant and experienced his first vision. ( ) Geordi La Forge asked Russell if he could hear the music, which was played by Jean-Luc Picard and Nella Daren in 2369. They performed in a Jefferies tube and their music sounds through the ship. ( ) In an illusory reality created by the Tilonians, Russell and Geordi La Forge brought a wounded crewman into sickbay after he burned himself with a plasma torch. ( ) Russell passed Doctor Crusher and the Ferengi scientist Dr. Reyga in a corridor and later worked on the shuttlecraft Justman. ( ) Russell was also working in engineering when Counselor Troi searched for her next present puzzle there. ( ) The same year he was on duty in engineering when Lieutenant Commander Data was checked because of his "emotional" behavior on Ohniaka III. ( ) 2370 Together with Ensign Armstrong, he was part of an away team on a Borg-controlled planet and was ordered by Commander William T. Riker to beam back to the Enterprise-D. He later passed the quarters of Lt. Cmdr. Data when Geordi La Forge entered the rooms. ( ) He inspected the Iyaaran shuttle when Captain Picard and Iyaaran Ambassador Voval returned with the shuttlecraft in early 2370. ( ) Russell passed Lieutenant Commander Data's quarters when Geordi La Forge paid a visit to talk about the loss of his mother, Captain Silva La Forge. ( ) He was working in engineering close to the warp core around the time when Data was experiencing his first dreams early in 2370. ( ) He passed Deanna Troi in front of her office when the Cairn Maques was waiting for her. ( ) Later that year, he was again working in engineering when the Enterprise-D was searching for the Fleming in the Hekaras Corridor. ( ) In at least one parallel universe Worf passed, Russell was working in main engineering. ( ) Russell was one of the officers of the Enterprise-D that the Boraalan Vorin encountered when he accidentally left the holodeck. Later, Russell was working in main engineering. ( ) He was on duty in main engineering when La Forge left, after the discussion with Ensign Taurik, and shortly before Sam Lavelle was promoted to lieutenant junior grade. ( ) Russell was again working in main engineering when Data was taken over by various D'Arsay personalities. ( ) He was on duty in main engineering shortly after Daniel Kwan committed suicide. ( ) He was also on duty at his regular post in main engineering when the crew was beginning to feel the influence of Barclay's Protomorphosis Syndrome. ( ) He beamed down to Maranga IV, together with Diana Giddings, Armstrong, Alfonse Pacelli and other members of the Enterprise-D crew to attend the Kot'baval Festival. ( ) He was on duty in engineering when the Enterprise-D protected Jason Vigo from the Ferengi Bok and passed Captain Picard later when he entered the transporter room. ( ) Russell was on duty in main engineering when the ship was developing an emergent property in late 2370. ( ) He was a guest at Lieutenant Ro Laren's welcome back party in Ten Forward later that year. ( ) 2371 Russell was transferred into the command division and promoted to the rank of lieutenant. He signed on for duty on board the , which was lost in the Delta Quadrant. 2372 In 2372, Russell was among the Starfleet officers who participated in the bets of Tom Paris' Radiogenic Sweepstakes on the holodeck at Chez Sandrine. ( ) 2373 Russell was among the crewmembers in the mess hall who celebrated the successful mission and the return of the Voyager back into the 24th century. ( ) He was also in the mess hall during the absence of Neelix and had problems with the replicator. ( ) Russell attended the Hawaiian luau at the Paxau Resort holoprogram organized by Neelix. He shared drinks with fellow crewmembers and received a lei. ( ) He was behind of Neelix, when the crewman McKenzie blew the boatswain's whistle, in hallucination the Captain Janeway about your death and funeral. ( ) He was in the mess hall, after that Neelix suggests to Harry Kim would have stayed with the stains, because they were very distinguished. ( ) In an alternate timeline, he attended a party at the Paxau Resort holoprogram, having a cup with a pink drink. He talked to Ensign , a sciences officer, and other crew members. Back in the normal timeline, he also attended the party held for Kes at the Paxau Resort holoprogram. ( ) 2374 Russell went into the mess hall for breakfast when Neelix suffered from the medical experiments of the Srivani and was brought into sickbay. When Seven of Nine's ocular implant was modified by The Doctor and she was able to see the Srivani aboard the Voyager, she passed Russell in a corridor and later saw him in the mess hall. ( ) 2375 He was with Lydia Anderson in Voyager's corridors, when the demands maximum efficiency to Seven of Nine. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Background information Russell was a nonspeaking role played by regular background actor and stand-in Carl David Burks who received no on-screen credit for his appearances. With the end of The Next Generation, Burks signed on with Star Trek: Voyager, where he reprised his role. He appeared in many episodes, usually in engineering, and was referred to by name in the episode . According to the ebook Many Splendors, his first name was "Dennis", and he was killed when the Borg attack caused a hull breach in main engineering in . External link * de:Russell Category:Humans Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:USS Voyager personnel